just_dance_tv_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Dance TV Show: The Musical: Nothing But The Music - performed by U Stink
Lyrics Version 1 Bang P2: One, two, three, four! Ballet: We see the pretty boys, we see the barbie girls, Climbing their way up the charts We see the videos, Where all the fashion plates Lip-sync their ways to your hearts Well no offense to them, And no offense to you Don't take it personally But when it comes to rock, And when it comes to roll Don't need to sell it, 'Cause it's born to be free! (Free, free) Stink: Don't want nothing but the music! Don't need the shiny limousine! Don't want nothing but the music! Love it or leave it, The music is all I need Ballet: The TV interviews, the glossy magazines We see the stars' every move The Grammys pilling up, The money pouring in But tell me, what does it prove? 'Cause real rock' n roll, Is all about your soul So hey, when push comes to shove Forget about the fluff, The music is enough I'm sticking with the stuff That dreams are made of, It's love! Stink: Don't want nothing but the music! Don't need no People Magazine! Don't want nothing but the music! I'm pledging allegiance, The music is all I need! Nothing but the music! Version 2 Bang P2: And a one, and a two, and a one, two, three, four! Ballet: We see the pretty boys, we see the barbie girls, Climbing their way up the charts We see the videos, Where all the fashion plates Lip-sync their ways to your hearts Well no offense to them, And no offense to you Don't take it personally Can't Hurry Love P2: Testify, Sweetie, Testify! Ballet & Kevin Richardson: But when it comes to rock, And when it comes to roll Don't need to sell it, 'Cause it's born to be free! (Free, free) Stink & The Backstreet Boys: Don't want nothing but the music! Don't need the shiny limousine! Don't want nothing but the music! Love it or leave it, The music is all I need Littrell: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah once upon a time, Turned on the radio When I was feeling so down (When I was feeling so down) Dorough: And all at once I heard The future calling out My heart filled up with the sound (With the sound) Richardson: Might play a stadium, Or audience of one But one thing I know is true McLean: No matter who you are, The music is the star Carter: And we're just here To let the music shine through! (Shine through) Stink & The Backstreet Boys: Don't want nothing but the music! (Yeah) Don't need no People Magazine! (No magazine) Don't want nothing but the music! I'm pledging allegiance, The music is all I need! (Need, yeah) Don't want nothing but the music! Don't need some hip and trendy scenes (Hip and trendy scenes) Don't want nothing but the music! I'm pledging allegiance, The music is is all I need! (Need, yeah) Nothing but the music! (The music, the music, the music) Nothing but the music! (The music, the music, the music) Nothing but the music! Category:Songs in Just Dance TV Show Category:Musicals